buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 847
Don't stand behind the hologram The U.S. Army prepares to test and deploy ghost soldiers in MMORPGS and possibly also the real world. They may be decoys, folks, but remember: they're still light-based projections that won't stop a bullet. Also, it appears Apple will finally activate over-the-air podcast downloads for the iPhone and iPod Touch. Which, yeah. Ya think? Geez. Stories Hey Microsoft, Yahoo’s for sale--for real this time *Hey Microsoft, Yahoo’s for sale--for real this time Obama, McCain campaigns both hacked, files compromised (thanks rpcaldiera) *Obama, McCain campaigns both hacked, files compromised An Obama presidency: Good, bad news for technology *An Obama presidency: Good, bad news for technology Apple Activates Podcast Downloads in 2.2 Firmware *Apple Activates Podcast Downloads in 2.2 Firmware Feature films coming to YouTube *Feature films coming to YouTube Windows 7 promises faster boots and up to 15% better battery life *Windows exec tackles CNET readers' questions *Video: Windows 7 promises faster boots and up to 15% better battery life *A First Look at Windows 7 Ultimate Build 6801 Warner Bros. to fight China movie piracy with 60¢ downloads *Warner Bros. to fight China movie piracy with 60¢ downloads WPA cracked in 15 minutes or less, or your next router's free *WPA cracked in 15 minutes or less, or your next router's free Intel names 'Nehalem' launch date *Intel names 'Nehalem' launch date Cancer genetic blueprint revealed *Cancer genetic blueprint revealed US Army to Push X-Files Tech Development, Invade World of Warcraft *US Army to Push X-Files Tech Development, Invade World of Warcraft Voice Mail Anthony from Louisiana: Kindle in the Wild Email How do you figure out EA's copy pertection? I was listening to episode 846 where you mentioned about EA’s hilarious work around for the CD key and I am sad to say that I was one of the those who received only 19 of the 20 digits. I thought about calling EA to find out how to resolved this but I figured that it would take to long and opt to simply guess the last digit. They allowed 3 tries before requiring you to re-enter all the digits again. I believe you can eliminate zero and O just because they look too similar reducing the number of possibilites to 34. I finially found the last digit on my 33th tried when I skipped Y and typed in Z. Safe to say EA has been nothing but trouble. Just wanted to get my story out on EA’s key cracking idea. Also on another topic, I have seen two Sony E-Readers in the wild within the period of two month on the NYC train system. I thought seeing one was rare but two is really something. Funny thing is that I bought my girlfriend a Kindle for Christmas a months ago so by the time Christmas comes along there will be another Kindle in the wild. Love the show, – Johnnie How many is it? Just be glad EA isn’t in Eastern Nigeria! Hi BOL, You guys were speaking of EA issueing a “workaround” for the missing CD key and noting that since they were alpha numeric keys, there were 36 options. I just thought you guys might like to know that in the Igbo language (Eastern Nigeria) there are actually 36 letters in the alphabet. A B CH D E F G GB GH GW H I I J K KP KW L M N N NW NY O O P R S SH T U U V W Y Z When a vowel appears twice, the second one has a dot on the bottom showing a longer sound and the second N has a not at the top for a different sound Little International fact for you guys Love the show, Chuma Space Junk The Soviets are killing us in the race to populate space with junk. Probably slowed downed recently though. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Race#Number_of_satellites_launched.2C_by_nation Jim from Seattle Ads, Ads, and more Ads Ref episode 844 and previous discussions about Google Chrome advertising. I just returned from a trip to Taipei; and Google is most definitely promoting Chrome over there. Walking along one of the main streets, I happened upon a wall-sized billboard looking like a giant browser window, complete with embedded “flash video” player. see picture here -> http://flickr.com/photos/monody/3008198330/ I guess Google is not a dominant player in Taiwan, or indeed much of Asia. So it only makes sense to employ different advertising tactics. LTS, Vidar from Norway 847